


And Suddenly It’s Hard To Breathe

by iamaveryprettypony (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Begging, Dirty Talk, Fluff, M/M, Overstimulation, Riding, W O W, bit of, idk man, kind of, lol I'm not sure I know how to write without fluff, needy!Louis, not really - Freeform, now that i think of it, okay, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 23:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/iamaveryprettypony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis rides Harry until he's so over sensitive and tired he just has to stay still and take it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Suddenly It’s Hard To Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I saw [this post](http://stylinist.tumblr.com/post/45082485700/imagine-louis-riding-harry-and-coming-before-him-so-he) and this has happened so okay yup. Title credit from the song Beautiful by Christina Aguilera which I reccomend because the song is flawless and the video is almost better. I'm on tumblr [here](http://teacupchipmunk.tumblr.com). Enjoy! .x

Louis pushes Harry down onto the bed, straddling him and sucking harshly on the smooth skin of his throat. Moaning he pulls back and locks their eyes, panting and dragging his nails down the toned skin of the younger boy’s chest.

“Haz, wanna ride you, please let me ride you, want… want to make you feel good, please can I, please,” Louis begs tilting their foreheads together and closing his eyes tight.

“Yeah baby, yeah. Whatever you want,” Harry strokes his hands gently down the other boy’s back before reaching for the lube and coating his fingers. Reaching back he prods his finger at Louis’ rim before pushing it in gently. He only manages to just get the second finger in before the smaller boy is grunting in exasperation and pulling away, slicking up Harry’s cock and sinking down. Their hips slot together and he hisses at the pain, holding still and digging his nails into the other boy’s shoulders.

Harry’s hands smooth over every inch of skin he can reach as he plants reassuring kisses all along the other boy’s neck and shoulders. The older boy starts lifting off slowly, slamming back down, moaning loudly before repeating the movement. He starts bouncing steadily, a sheen of sweat breaking out over his skin.

“Doing so good, love, so good. So tight for me, so amazing. Look so beautiful, so gorgeous,” Harry noses at the other boy’s temple, hands squeezing his arse and kneading the flesh on his thighs.

“Shit, Harry, I’m so close, oh fuck,” Louis chokes out, moving faster and biting his lips harshly.

“Can you come for me? Come on, let go, it’s alright,” Louis throws his head back as he comes all over both of their chests, a small smear of white catching on the underside of his chin. Harry leans in and licks it off as he tries to pull the other boy off his cock before Louis shakes his head groaning and sinks down again.

“Don’t want to stop, want to make you feel good,” he whines, circling his hips.

“You did. Made me feel so good, such a good boy, Lou, so good for me. Did so well, baby. You don’t have to keep going, you can stop, it’s okay,” he strokes the smaller boy’s sweaty fringe back, kissing the tip of his tiny nose. But Louis shakes his head again trying to pull up despite the burning in his thighs.

“Want to. Want to make you- want you to,” the older boy cuts off with a gasp, bouncing lethargically. “I-I want you to, to come inside me. Please I want… I want it so much, I. Can you. Just. Please.”

“Okay, sweetheart alright, calm down, relax. Just lean on me. And I need you to breath, okay? Come on you need to breath,” he sucks in a few breaths, slumping onto the taller boy’s shoulder. Harry grabs the older boy’s hips gently and lifts him a bit before starting to thrust his hips slowly.

“Harry,” Louis whispers into the younger boy’s ear. “Come on, you can go faster, I can take it.” Harry grunts, speeding up his thrusts, the sound of their skin smacking together echoing in the still room. The smaller boy’s hands scrabble for purchase on the sweat slick skin, before he settles on grabbing the other boy’s hair. After a few minutes the overstimulation really hits him and a few tears squeeze their way out of his eyes as he whimpers quietly, tugging on the curls still wrapped around his fingers. He clenches weakly as he feels the other boy release, hot and wet inside him, turning his head and starting to suck a bruise on the other boy’s collarbones. He presses a kiss to the fresh love bite, keeping his lips against the warm flesh.

“I love you,” Harry chuckles, pulling the smaller boy close and burying his face in the feathery hair.

“I love you too, Lou, so much.”


End file.
